Temptation
by Xxsilent-soulxX
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala leave Corusant and live in Naboo but what happens when they meet up with some unwanted people and some regretful memories? Will temptation get the best of them? AnakinPadmé. On Hiatus for rewrite.
1. I: Anakin’s Decisions

**Title: **Temptation  
**Author:** May/Juvie  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Anakin Skywalker walks out of the Jedi order to stay with a seven-month pregnant Padmé. ROTS  
**Disclaimer:** I made all this up. All belongs to George Lucas!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•´¨)  
¸.·´¸.·•´¨) ¸.·•¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´·**·´Chapter I: Anakin's Decisions**·•

Anakin Skywalker woke up next to his beautiful wife, Padmé Amidala-Skywalker. These last three years were a taste of heaven and a fiery pain of hell. The pestering Jedi council and the harassing senate have been really hard to handle. Three years of hiding their marriage, have been miserable. Anakin had been tempted to just scream to the galaxy he loves Padmé Amidala. Padmé couldn't handle the pressure either, considering she works overtime and she's pregnant. Anakin rid of the thoughts and stroked Padmé's cheek lovingly before getting up. When he sat up, Padmé slid her hands around her his waist.

"Don't go." Padmé mumbled. She opened her eyes and gave him a sleepy smile. She lazily reached for his hand and kissed it. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, then hugged her tightly.

"I love you." She whispered. He rubbed her back.

"I love you too." He whispered back. He sighed and let go. "I have to go."

"Now? It's too soon." She whined. He grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Yes. I don't want to but… I _have_ to." He replied. She smiled

"Okay."

He smiled. "_And_…"

"You want me to stay, taking care of me and the baby. I know." She finished for him. She gave another sleepy smile. He quickly kissed her and got up. "Good bye." Padmé said.

"Bye." He smiled and with that, he left. As he walked towards the elevator, a thought passed through his mind. Could he do that? Really? Anakin's heart leaped for joy and sorrow all at once. No. He _had _to do it. He had to get it done. He's been pondering on this thought before he could even remember. It was a tough decision… but he wanted to do it….

_**Later that Evening... **_

Anakin bit the inside of his cheek. He did it and he doesn't even know if he's happy or sad. _Well…_ _Here goes nothing._ He thought as he opened the door to his and Padmé's apartment.

Padmé heard the door open; she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I have good news." She smiled in anticipation. He slid his arms around her waist.

"I have news as well." He grinned.

"Well… you first." She insisted. He let go of her and held her hand, leading her to the couch. While they sat down, Anakin was fidgeting and Padmé was looking at the floor, rubbing her hands together. Anakin saw her she was nervous too. He broke the tension by clearing his throat. Her head shot up and put on a fake smile. He sighed.

"Padmé, you know I love you more than anything in the galaxy, right?" He said. She smiled and nodded. He sighed once more. "And you know that I would do anything to protect you and the baby, right?" He gulped. Padmé nodded slowly this time.

Watching her carefully, he chuckled nervously. "I-I… have some news that will… change our lives… forever." He said quickly. "And I don't know w-what your r-reaction will be but…" He helplessly stuttered.

"Anakin… what- what are you saying?" She asked. He looked down.

"I-I…" He sighed deeply. "I left the Jedi Order." He finally said. Her eyes wide and her heart dropped. Anakin saw her reaction and slowly reached for her cheek. She was trembling. She dropped her head.

"No." She muttered quietly. "NO!" She nearly yelled, which startled Anakin. She stood up, facing him with hands on her hips. "Anakin Skywalker! How could you? No, what were you thinking?"

"I had no other choice Padmé." Anakin said quietly. He stood up, now, towering over her.

She ignored his response. "No! No… this, this can't be…" she felt a sheer twinge of pain. She clutched her stomach, wincing from the pain. Depression and nervousness did it. Anakin rushed to her side. "I-I'm, fine, Ani… r-really." She used his hand to balance herself, and then she looked at him with tears formed in her eyes. "Ani… I have something to tell you."

He took a step back. "Anakin, I'm really sorry for yelling but I was so very upset to hear that. Now Ani… I have something to tell _you_." Padmé said. He nodded.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. I shouldn't have said that… I was going to"—

"I'm not Senator anymore." She interrupted. Anakin blinked.

"Wh-wh-what?" He babbled.

"They know I'm pregnant and thought that a…" She paused due to embarrassment. She looked down, rubbing her stomach then continued. "A 'whore' shouldn't be the senator of Naboo anymore." She explained. She timidly stepped back, frightened to see her husband's nostrils flare. "Now Ani, I think we need to be _mature_ about this…"

"Mature? I'm not being mature? Calling my wife a harlot?"

"No… Ani." She sobbed. "Please… Anakin, they don't know you're my husband. It would be very unreasonable to just barge in hurting innocent people." She reasoned. He looked down and shook his head.

"And… I will never be able to see them anymore, since they're always busy…" She trailed off. She looked down.

"I've noticed something Ani… You know what it is?" She looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. He bit his lips and shook his head.

"That you and I will never be informed as 'Senator Amidala' or 'Jedi Skywalker' anymore." She wept as he put his arms around her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Anakin was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out this mess. Two hours ago, Padmé was yelling and lecturing him about how hard he had worked to be a master. All he had to do was talk and try to make her understand, this was all for her and the baby. Now, she was smiling and looking so peaceful, admiring the view from the balcony. He crooked an eyebrow up and vowed to himself, he would never understand women.

"Anakin?" Padmé called. Anakin stood up and walked towards her direction.

"Yes?"

Anakin walked behind her, putting his arms around her waist. "I want our baby on Naboo, like I told you remember?" She reminded. Anakin placed both hands around her abdomen, while she continued brushing her hair.

"And on the same spot, Angel." He smiled as he rubbed tiny circles. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Oh!" She jumped a little. They both laughed.

"I felt it too, Padmé." He chuckled.

"So… Ani? I need your opinion." Padmé turned to look at him. Anakin smiled and stared down at her stomach.

"Yeah… that'd be great." He said. "We'll go…"

"At this instant." Padmé said unexpectedly. Anakin knit his eyebrows.

"Right now?"

"Yes. Now. I'm tired of just waiting here, doing nothing all day…" She inhaled sharply. "And with you out of the Jedi order and I had just found out I am no longer in politics…" She choked a sob.

"Padmé." He rubbed her shoulder, looking sympathetic

"Yes?"

He nodded and smiled. "We'll go now." Padmé wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand, and then smiled.

"Really?" She sniffled.

"Go pack." He insisted. She smiled, let go of the brush she was holding and slid one hand around his neck to pull him into a satisfying kiss.


	2. II: Padmé’s Dream

**Title:** Temptation  
**Author:** May/Juvie  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Anakin Skywalker walks out of the Jedi order to stay with a seven-month pregnant Padmé. ROTS  
**Disclaimer:** I made all this up. All belongs to George Lucas!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

´¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´**Chapter II: Padmé's Dream**

Once on Padmé's ship, Anakin kept bragging about how this plan could change their lives. She smiled to herself. She left to one of the three rooms on the ship, and rested. Anakin saw her on the small bed and figured not to disturb her. He walked towards the cockpit. Sat on the pilot's seat and started the engines.

(¨•¨)

_Out on the park, Anakin and Padmé sat on a white bench, cuddled up next to eachother. _

_They sat next to two strange children. They seemed to look like 5 or 4 years old. One of them had long brown curls and the other shaggy blonde hair. They appeared to be having a great time, eating ice cream and laughing. Padmé felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was. It was a strange man with dark hair and brown eyes. _

"_Padmé?" He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. She smiled then blushed. But the man didn't stop, he kept kissing her hand then moved to her wrist. She frowned and tired to take her hand away but her body wouldn't comply. He unbuttoned her shirt while still kissing her wrist, which trailed to her neck. She wanted to push him off but she couldn't move. She managed to turn her head to Anakin, but to her horror, he was kissing a blonde female. Her eyes became wet when she saw him kissing her cheek to her neck. The female beneath his arms showed her face against his shoulder. The children next to them started crying. She smiled seductively and started taking off Anakin's robes. _

"_No! He's my husband!" She screamed while the man finally got rid of her shirt. Padmé ignored him._

"_No…he's mine." She whispered tauntingly as she kissed Anakin's bare shoulder. The male assaulting Padmé finally stopped and stepped back._

"_Say my name, Padmé." _

_She didn't even know this man. Suddenly an image ran through her mind. No, it couldn't be… _

"_Palo?" _

(¨•¨)

Padmé awoke from her dream then sat up slowly. She turned to the edge of the bed, grabbed her head and started sobbing. _How can this happen?_ She thought. Palo was a thing of the past, why is she having such dreadful dream. _Nightmare_ She corrected herself. A shaky sigh past through her lips.

_And who was that woman?_

If she didn't know any better, she thought it was —

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Padmé was startled to see Anakin sitting on the edge of the bed. She sniffled and nodded sadly. He sat closer to Padmé and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and sighed once more. He stroked her back.

"About what?" He asked. Her eyes were wet yet again.

"Oh Ani… it was horrible." She sobbed. He caressed her cheek.

"What is it?"

"Palo and Abbé." She answered. A shudder went through Anakin, just hearing that woman's name made him uneasy. She was just a nurse but she had the hugest crush on him. During the practice battles at the Jedi temple, Anakin got wounded pretty badly, and had to go see a nurse almost everyday. He was 17 at the time and so was she. She was a tall blonde, everything Padmé wasn't… rude, unattractive, and very spoiled. Padmé giggled to see his reaction.

"She scares me." Anakin shuddered once more. Padmé laughed, then stopped but still smiled.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" He smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss. She pulled away and smiled.

"That." She whispered. "You always know how to cheer me up."

He grinned. "We belong together. I always know how to please my wife." He leaned closer to kiss her nose then her lips.

(¨•¨)

The couple sat on the table in the kitchen while drinking coffee and tea. Anakin seemed shocked to hear all this come out of Padmé's lips. First, he would never cheat on his wife, he loves her too much. Second, Padmé wouldn't want to do anything with Palo now.

"That's what happened." Padmé finished explaining her nightmare. Anakin frowned. He shook his head and looked up at her.

"Padmé, what could this mean?"

"Honestly, I really don't know." She replied.

"We need to land now." He kissed her cheek then stepped out of the room, entered the cockpit and controlled the ship. As he sat on the pilot's seat, he came into conclusion. What if Padmé's dream has something to do with going to Naboo?


	3. III: Abbé

**Thanx for the reviews everyone! Yes, Abbé and Palo will try to tear them apart but… We can't have that can we?**

**_/Hint: Imagine Abbé as "Sienna Miller" & picture Palo as "Jude Law"/_**

**·•**_Sorry to everyone who loves Jude&Sienna but…  
__I personally dislike them•_·

**Title: **Temptation  
**Author:** May/Juvie  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Anakin Skywalker walks out of the Jedi order to stay with a seven-month pregnant Padmé. ROTS  
**Disclaimer:** I made all this up. All belongs to George Lucas!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•´¨)  
¸.·´¸.·•´¨) ¸.·•¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´·**Chapter III: Abbé** ·•

"So." Anakin drawled. "This is where we're staying?" He asked, looking around the plain beige house.

"_Living_." Padmé corrected. She smiled at him before walking up-stairs. She admired the burgundy highlighted on the walls and the purple/red marble tainted on the floor. Anakin came behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"Whaddya think?" The realtor walked into the room. Padmé smiled.

"We'll take it." She said.

The realtor nodded and grinned. "Great. That'll be three thousand credits." He simply said. Padmé and Anakin slumped. _I forgot about credits_. Padmé thought.

She smiled remorsefully. "Can we have a moment please?" The realtor nodded and closed the door. Padmé whipped her head around.

"Ani! Credits? We don't have _any _credits whatsoever." Padmé whispered. "The senate took _all_ of my credits."

"Look Padmé, we can find other houses or apartments." He said softly. She looked around the room shaking her head.

"I can't Anakin. We _love_ this house." She said quietly. "It's a big home and the baby will love it as well." She smiled and patted her abdomen happily. Her smile was replaced by a worried frown. "What are we going to do?" She asked. Anakin closed his eyes and dropped his head. He sighed then lifted his head. He gently kissed Padmé and walked towards the door. He closed the door to which Padmé assumed Anakin was speaking to the realtor. After a few seconds, Anakin came in the room, guilt plastered on his face. Padmé became more concerned.

"What did you do?" She asked anxiously. He sighed.

"I used a mind trick." He explained. She looked down and swallowed hard. "Padmé," He sighed. "I did it for"—

"Us." She nodded in understanding. "I know, I know." She nodded slowly. For a very long moment, there was silence. Padmé finally spoke. "I feel like we're criminals. Is this how we're going to live our lives Ani?" He looked down. She bit her lip. He put his arms around her and held her tightly. After a few moments, they seperated and she smiled wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. Anakin knew this was still bothering her but didn't want to say anything.

(¨•¨)

Now they were strolling in the park, in _disguise_. Anakin was wearing a brown tunic with back pants and coffee colored boots. Padmé was wearing a heavy gray robe with a hood attached. Padmé kept talking about how the baby needs nurturing, caring, and love. Like he didn't know this before. Shockingly he was interested on the next subject she brought up.

"What do you think the baby's sex is?" She asked. "I'd like a boy." She added.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" He asked.

"Mother's intuition." She laughed.

"It's going to be a girl."

"How do _you _know it's going to be a girl?" Padmé asked.

"Father's intuition?" They laughed. They stopped walking and sat on a bench. Padmé was unsure of this; she had a strange feeling of déjà vu. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't help but notice… _Oh no_.

She looked at Anakin with concern. Anakin caught her reaction.

"Padmé are you"—

He was interrupted by another voice. "Well, well… if it isn't Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin grimaced. He turned around to see Abbé with hands on her hips. He held Padmé tightly. "What do you want?"

Her lips formed into a sultry smile. "You."

Padmé studied her. She was wearing a strapless white shirt with shorts high above her thighs. Her long blonde hair, her long lean legs, and her strap on high heels made Padmé sick and envious all at once. "Go away, Abbé." Anakin growled. Abbé crooked her head to see who was hanging on Anakin.

"Who's she?" She faked a smile. Anakin had to smile at this.

"Why should I tell you? I'll only hurt you more." He grinned. "So… This is my _wife_, Padmé Skywalker." He grinned as he held her hand. Abbé snarled at her. Once she saw her swollen belly, she tightened her fists. Abbé blinked.

"Who's the father?" She spat. Padmé just glared at her. She forced a smile.

"Well, nice to meet you… _Abby_."

"Abbé." She corrected. Anakin stifled a laugh.

"Yes well… we have to get going." Padmé stood with Anakin.

"Well, good luck with your new life. Enjoy while it lasts!" She frowned. Padmé looked away and started walking. Anakin started following her until Abbé grabbed his wrist and leaned closer to him.

"I will get you Anakin." She whispered. "You will love me as I love you." She smiled. Anakin scowled at her then gently pushed her off. He chased after Padmé. Abbé stood there smirking. _Sooner or later… You _will_ be mine_. Staying with that thought, she walked the opposite way.


	4. IV: Imagining Palo

**Author's Note:** This chapter is called 'Imagining Palo' 'cause mainly Padmé is thinking about Palo. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me…

**Title: **Temptation  
**Author:** May/Juvie  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Anakin Skywalker walks out of the Jedi order to stay with a seven-month pregnant Padmé but they have a hard time dealing with their past. Abbé & Palo.  
**Disclaimer:** I made all this up. All belongs to George Lucas!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•´¨)  
¸.·´¸.·•´¨) ¸.·•¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´·**Chapter IV: Imagining** **Palo**·•

As soon as Anakin caught up with Padmé, she was sitting behind a buurà tree sobbing with her hand covering her mouth. He sat beside Padmé.

"Oh Padmé." Anakin sighed. Padmé heard his voice and quickly recovered.

"I'm sorry Ani…" She sniffled. "At this time, I am very emotional." She chuckled.

"Well… I'm not complaining." He wrapped his arms around her. "Besides, the emotional stage is better than the craving one." He laughed. She giggled then sighed.

"What did she mean by 'Enjoy it while it lasts'?" She asked.

"Look Padmé, don't worry about her, I never liked her, I hate her now after what she said to me."

"What did she say to you?" She asked almost instantly. Anakin sat there, realizing he had said too much. He suddenly gave in.

"That there might be a chance for me and her." He confessed.

"Is there?" She asked. He frowned.

"Padmé, how can you say that? You are my wife, my soul mate." He cupped her cheek. "Padmé, I would never ever leave you for someone else. Especially _her_." He assured her. "What do I have to do to make you realize she isn't the one I want? What do I have to do to make you understand I love you?" He leaned down to kiss her lips firmly. She kissed him back with more passion. He pulled back gently. "I love you."

She smiled sadly. "I love you too." She sighed. "It's this stupid dream that"—

She stopped, wanting to cease the memory. She placed her hand on her forehead. "What I don't understand is why is she still chasing you, when you already have me?" She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"She's always been after me." He sighed. "Maybe she will never stop."

"Maybe when our baby is born she'll… back off?" Padmé asked with hope in her voice. Anakin chuckled in amusement.

"Fat chance."

Padmé bit her lip. "I have hope." He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. They just laid there thinking.

"But… gods that felt good." He said. "We can tell people we're married now." He smiled. She giggled when he rubbed her stomach. _It's time_. He thought. Anakin started reaching for her left hand, dug into his pocket and took out a ring. He slipped the ring on her finger. The princess cut diamond caught her eye. "What is this for?"

"Something you should've worn a long time ago." Anakin smiled. Padmé touched it lightly. She smiled.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"You're not gonna cry again are you?" He asked. She smiled apologetically and gave a small nod. He opened his arms. She leaned closer and hugged him back as she wept.

_I _have _to get used to this_. Anakin sighed. He kissed her head and she pulled back smiling.

"Shall we go back?" He stood up slowly. Offering a hand to Padmé. She gladly accepted it.

"Lets." She smiled.

(¨•¨)

In the kitchen, Padmé was making lunch while Anakin was in the fresher taking a shower. Padmé couldn't help but wonder what Palo looked like now. Not that she hadn't seen him in her dream but up close; face-to-face. Did he still have curly hair, brown sparkling eyes, and that handsome face she used to love to look at? _Calm down Padmé, _she thought to herself, _if Anakin knew you were wondering about him… its Palo's life at stake_. Of course, Anakin had already hated Palo since that day she gushed about him on the shaak fields. She smiled at the memory. _Why am I even thinking about him? I am a happy woman, a happy _married_ woman._ She frowned when Palo came back invading her mind…

_**Flashback**_

_We are walking down an aisle of Nubian art. We start talking about school, paintings and relationships…_

"_Have you ever fallen in love, Padmé?" Palo asks me. I laugh._

"_Palo," I stop to stare into eyes. "I'm only twelve years old." He stares back. _

"_Would you like to?" He asks. _

"_Someday… yes."_

"_How about with… me?" He asks coyly. I smile; flattered a fourteen-year-old boy would even consider falling in love with me. To answer his question, I step closer and press my lips to his._

_**End Flashback**_

As Padmé stepped back into reality, Anakin walks in the kitchen. Padmé, unable to speak, sets the meal she had already prepared on the table. Anakin noticed her nervousness but does not say anything.

"Anakin, may I ask you a question?" She asked as she ate her shurrà fruit.

"Anything. What is it?"

"What would happen if you were still in the Jedi order and I was still a senator?" Padmé asked.

Silence

Anakin spoke first. "Frankly, I had never thought about it before." He said before taking a bite.

"But, don't you miss being a Jedi?"

"A little." He said. "Don't you miss being a senator?"

"Not that much." She said. Anakin sensed she was lying but did not say a word. "How about your friends like… Obi-Wan?"

His face fell. "I don't want to talk about it."

She nodded. To lighten the mood she changed the subject, "Where do want to go now?"

"It's not my night, it's yours." He pointed out. "Where do _you_ want to go?"

"I don't know, Art Museum?" She suggested. Anakin nodded.

"Sounds good."

And they ate their food in silence.


	5. V: Art Museums & Soft moments

**Title: **Temptation  
**Author:** May/Juvie  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **Anakin Skywalker walks out of the Jedi order to stay with a seven-month pregnant Padmé but when their past lovers come back, emotions run high. Can Anakin ignore feelings for Abbé or will Padmé run back to Palo? ROTS.  
**Disclaimer:** I made all this up. All belongs to George Lucas!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•´¨)  
¸.·´¸.·•´¨) ¸.·•¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´·**Chapter V:** **Art Museums & Soft moments**·•

As Anakin & Padmé made their way through the scandal of Holo-Net reporters, they walked through aisles and aisles of beautiful paintings and miraculous sculptors. Padmé, on the other hand, was looking for a familiar face. _Why am I acting like this? _She thought with disgust. _Am I willing to let this man in my life once more? _She thought angrily. She looked up at her husband. _Not a chance in sith's hell_. Or so she thought. She stopped when she saw a familiar _painting_. Anakin looked at her curiously then looked up at the art that memorized her completely.

Padmé knotted her eyebrows. She didn't know why this piece of art confused her. _Where did I see this before?_ She concentrated on the painting, finding some sort of clue of why this was so important to her. Anakin leaned closer.

"Padmé," He said. "What is it?" He whispered. When she didn't answer, he knew she wanted to be left alone. He stepped back and moved on to the next three paintings.

She didn't hear Anakin leave nor did she care. Her eyes still focused on the painting until she gave up. Was it the colors? The texture? The name?

_What about the place?_

Sith. She silently cursed herself. She lightly touched her lips. _Our _fist kiss. She cursed herself again. She sighed and looked around. _Where's Anakin? _She found him staring at a special Tattooine painting. She hesitantly looked at the picture again.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me, miss?" A deep voice called her. "I see you enjoying my piece of work. May I ask, do you love it?"

Padmé turned around to see Palo smiling. She smiled back and hugged him instantly. Palo hugged her, never wanting to let go. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the lingering moment. He stepped back and held her hands out. "Let me look at you." Palo smiled but faded when he saw her eyes swimming with tears. "Are you okay?" He cupped her cheek. She nodded.

"I just missed you, that's all."

_What are you saying?_ A little voice told her which she chooses to ignore. Palo leaned closer, his forehead touching hers. "Is that all you miss?" He smiled. Pressing his lips to hers. To her shock, Padmé responded. Once she felt his tongue touch hers, she broke the kiss. As he was about to lean more for another kiss, Padmé grasped away from his touch and jerked her head to where Anakin was.

He's gone.

Padmé felt a lump in her throat. She swallowed hard, hoping he hadn't seen what he thought he had seen.

_But you know exactly what he had seen… or heard_. The voice taunted.

"Padmé?" Palo asked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Everything… ok?" He asked.

"Um… yeah— uh Palo, I have to go." She said hastily. "I'm sorry, Palo. I hate doing this to you but, something came up."

"It's alright… I understand."

"Thank you so much Palo, I know you'd understand."

"It's okay, Padmé… really."

"Good-bye and take care of yourself."

"Bye."

And she was gone.

(¨•¨)

_**2 minutes ago…**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I can't believe it." Anakin murmured angrily. _How can she do this to me?_ He thought sadly. _It's breaking my heart just by looking at them_. He touched his lips. _Was it the same? Different? Better? _These questions were already tormenting him.

"Can't believe what?" A soft voice asked. Anakin turned around to find a tall blonde wearing the most gorgeous dress he had ever seen on anyone and holding a glass of Jawa wine. "So, how about that wife?"

He considered her words. "Honestly Abbé… I don't know."

Abbé held out a hand. "Come." She crooked a finger. He took her hand and followed her but quickly stopped.

"No." He murmured. "It's not right."

Abbé… nodded? "I understand."

Anakin smiled at her then leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Thank you." He whispered, and then ran off. Abbé smirked then looked back at Padmé and Palo talking. _Better watch your back, you vapid whore_. She thought evilly. _I may be fucking with your husband before you know it_. She thought before drinking the wine and throwing the glass behind her shoulder.


	6. VI: Confessions

**Author's Note: **_Okay… There is NO freakin' way Anakin and Abbé are going to happen; ditto for Palo and Padmé. It's an Anakin/Padmé. NO Abbé/Anakin or Palo/Padmé I WILL NOT ALLOW IT. Geez, I get sick every time I read an Obidala fanfic. However, you guys have to allow them kissing. If there is no kiss action then there is no story. _

**Title: **Temptation  
**Author:** May/Juvie  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Anakin Skywalker walks out of the Jedi order to stay with a seven-month pregnant Padmé but when their past lovers come back, emotions run high. Can Anakin ignore feelings for Abbé or will Padmé run back to Palo? ROTS.  
**Disclaimer:** I made all this up. All belongs to George Lucas!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•´¨)  
¸.·´¸.·•´¨) ¸.·•¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´·**Chapter VI: Confessions**·•

"Sith! Ani, Where are you?" Padmé asked. She walked around, looking in every corner, passing through every aisle, and standing by through every auction. He was nowhere in sight. Her breathing heavy and her throat tightened. _It's like leaving a child in a super market! _She thought angrily. Her eyes became watery when she wondered if he had left her. _It was just a stupid kiss!_

_That _kiss.

Was the worst kiss she had ever experienced. His kiss had neither emotion nor passion in it; instead, it made her feel nauseas and repulsive. Sure, many girls would have wanted to kiss the famous artist but, to her it made her feel like she was really a whore.

_Then why didn't you stop it? _The voice in her head asked her.

"I wasn't prepared"—

_You saw it coming… _The voice hissed.

"I thought it was going to be like before"—

_Admit it… you loved it_.

"No…" She denied, yet the tingles of the kiss still lingered on her lips.

_You want more, don't you?_ The voice teased.

"No! Get the fuck out of my head!" She screeched aloud. A woman nearby pulled a face. "What the hell are _you_ looking at?"

_A crazy slut screaming her head off_. The voice cackled. Padmé covered her mouth, pushed the woman aside and ran into a dark hallway. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

_I wonder what your husband must think of you now_.

_That_ caught her attention. Anakin! How is she going to explain this to him?

_If you can find him_. The voice teased. _He probably left_. _After what he saw…it's possible he left you for Abbé_.

Padmé had to laugh at this. The thought of Abbé and Anakin amused her, since Anakin never liked her anyway. "If doesn't like her then, what makes you think he'll like her now?"

_Watching them kiss, of course_. It taunted. _Like what happened in your dream? _

Padmé bit her lip.

_Ring any bells? _

Silence.

She could hear the voice sigh its impatience._ Well, your vision of Palo came true… it's a matter of time Abbé gets a hold of what she wants the most_…

Padmé pressed her palms against her ears, wanting to ignore the thing.

_Your husband_. It whispered then returned with a twisted chuckle. Padmé choked a hysterical sob. She wiped the tears away.

She couldn't cry here. She saw a lady's room and rushed towards it. Once inside, she locked the door and wept. _He can't leave me! _Her mind screamed. She stared at her reflection and compared herself to Abbé. Even in darkness, she could still see herself pale white. Padmé leaned her back against a hard cold wall. She dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands, her shoulders bobbing with the effort. _I love you Anakin and this is how you repay me?_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"_He can't leave me!" _

Anakin heard someone yell through the force and figured it was Padmé. A certain bewildered Anakin looked over his shoulder and sensed she was somewhere close by. Outside of the veranda, he excused himself from a couple he had conversation for a while and let the force guide him to his wife. He made his way through the crowd in the lobby and through a dark hallway. He got more confused. _Why would Padmé come here? _

He caught a door in the corner of his eye. He tried to press the sliding door open but it wouldn't budge. He looked around for any eavesdroppers. Once he noticed the coast was clear, he used the force to open the door. In a split second, the lock to the door made a clicking sound and he forcefully slid the door open.

Padmé gasped. Breathing heavily, she stood up and tried to straiten her dress. She sighed sadly and looked at her husband. Anakin stared back, helplessly. Sighing loudly, he leaned against the wall, waiting for her to explain. She smiled meekly.

"Anakin, about what you saw earlier"—

"Exactly what did I see, Padmé?" Anakin asked.

"Palo and I…" She trailed off. Anakin stepped closer, poking his bottom lip out. She tried to hard not to laugh aloud, considering this was a serious moment. This moment is serious isn't it? If so, why is he so calm about this? Too calm. She sighed, trying to calm her own nerves. _What is he up to?_ She timidly pressed her hands on his shoulders. "Ani, the kiss you saw earlier… meant _nothing_." She said. Anakin licked his lips and looked down. "You don't believe me, do you?"

He slowly lifted his head. "No Padmé, I do not." He said while he slid his arms around her waist. She looked down.

"Well, what can I do to convince you?" She asked. Anakin still had punishing thoughts running through his mind, but demolished the thoughts when he stared at her. Despite the red puffiness encircling around her eyes, she'd still get him lost in them. He bit his lips and decided enough was enough.

"Padmé how was it?" He asked shyly. Confused, she stepped closer and kissed him firmly on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in the kiss. Anakin slanted his head to deepen it. Unlike Palo's kiss, Anakin's was sweet, gentle and slow. Her hands slid down to his arms. Padmé gently bit and nibbled on Anakin's bottom lip. A moan purred up Padmé's throat. Anakin finished the kiss with a delicious pop and moved down to her neck. Padmé, however, was having a hard time catching her breath. Feeling lightheaded and dizzy, she rested her head on Anakin's shoulder panting.

"Ani?" Padmé gasped when Anakin kept suckling her neck. "I just w-wanted you to know…" She sighed at how he moved to her earlobe.

"Know what?" He asked hoarsely. He stepped back to look at her. She cupped his cheek and smiled lovingly.

"No one's kiss can come above yours. You and only you can do this to me." She smiled. "Like get little butterflies in my stomach." She giggled as he laughed. "When you smile, my toes curl, when you speak my stomach flips, but when you kiss or make love to me, it's…" She paused, taking the moment to caress his cheek. "Absolutely perfect." She breathed. Anakin smiled.

"It really is." He agreed. Her hand took his and placed it over her chest. Underneath his palm, he felt her heart beating wildly. She placed a finger to his lips.

"Only you can do this to me." She whispered. She removed her finger to start another kiss. As the kiss, deepened Anakin slowly licked his way into her mouth. Her tongue gliding against his. She broke the kiss with a satisfied sigh.

"We can't do this here." He whispered.

"We can't do this anywhere." She replied. Anakin gave a small sad smile. "I promise, after the baby has arrived, we _will_ have more time together."

He gave a deep heavy sigh. "Alright." Then he became very still and looked at Padmé with seriousness.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Someone is coming." He said softly. "Come on." Anakin took her by the hand and hid in a dark corner. At that same moment, two women appeared. One of them flicked a switch, turning the lights on.

"Anyone here?" They heard the brunette ask. The blonde slapped her arm playfully.

"There's no one here, you nerfherder." She laughed as she walked towards the mirror.

The brunette glared at her. "I heard people whispering." She explained and followed.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, have you talked to your boyfriend yet?" She asked while she studied herself.

A sad smile formed her lips. "He won't even speak to me, Abbé."

Abbé looked at her friend from the mirror. "So it's over?" Her eyes back to herself. Her friend nodded slowly. "Don't bother with him, Nadia."

"But he has no reason the hate me because of one kiss with another guy." She reasoned. Abbé scoffed.

"Yeah, one kiss that lead to his bed chamber." She chuckled. Nadia frowned at her.

"Stop it, you're not helping."

"Well, it's true."

Nadia sighed. "So, have _you_ hooked up with _any_ cute guys at all?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." She said proudly.

"Who?"

"Well, I haven't hooked up with him," She stated and her lips formed into a sultry smile. "yet."

"What do you mean?" Nadia asked. Abbé looked around and leaned closer to Nadia.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" She asked.

"I promise."

"Well, he doesn't know it yet but, once he gets this nice little number," She traced a line down her shirt. "He's going to be on his knees begging for more!" Abbé exclaimed.

Padmé gasped aloud. Both girls looked at eachother curiously.

"Did you hear something?" Nadia asked.

"It was nothing." Abbé said. Nadia shrugged.

Anakin put his hand over her mouth and pulled her backwards.

"Anyway, he's into this _girl _but it just so happens, he loves _me_." Abbé gushed.

Padmé gave an exaggerated sigh under Anakin's palm and rolled her eyes.

"Is that so?" Nadia asked.

"Well," She cupped her breasts. "I did what every_ friend_ does." Abbé looked at Nadia who was giving her a confused look.

"And what's that?"

"I agree to be just friends with him but what I'm really about to do is sabotage their relationship." She chuckled. "It's fool proof."

Padmé smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"How do you know he loves you?" Nadia asked.

"Don't be silly, Nadia."

"How?" Nadia pressed.

"He kissed my cheek, and held my hand."

Anakin rolled his eyes but Padmés went wide.

"That's all?"

"Uh huh, it was clear he wanted me."

Nadia shrugged. "Let's go, this party's a bore." She whined.

"Fine, we never had this conversation agree?"

"Agreed, now lets go."

As Anakin and Padmé watch them leave, they emerged from their hiding spot and sighed in relief.

WHAP!

"Ow!" Anakin exclaimed rubbing his head. "What was _that_ for?"

"You kissed and held her hand?"

"No!" He denied. "Well, I _did_ kiss her cheek but she was the one seducing me!"

"Seducing? Are you telling me you slept with her?" Her eyes flashing with anger.

"NO!"

"Then what?" Hands jammed on her hips.

He sighed deeply. "When you and _Palo_," he spat his name. "She asked me about you." He said calmly

"And?" She pressed.

"And, I said 'I don't know'. She took my hand and led me to a dark corner…" he trailed off. With Padmés face pale he continued. "But I couldn't, so I stopped and I thought she understood"—

"But she didn't." Padmé interrupted. Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"So I thanked her and kissed her cheek." Anakin dropped his hand. After a long moment, Anakin smirked at her. Padmé caught his grin and wanted nothing to do but smack it off.

"What?"

"I get it. You're jealous." He teased. Padmé, feeling nervous and guilty under his stare blinked.

"What? I am _not _jealous." She said. Anakin stepped closer with an amused smile.

"Really?" He asked. Padmé nodded. "Well then, you wouldn't mind me seeing her again would you?" Anakin's smile got bigger.

Padmés heart dropped.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would." Anakin's eyebrows shot up when he saw Padmé scowl. Her scowl faded when she realized his game. _Fine, if that's the way you want it_.

Padmé shrugged. "Well, I suppose you can… while you go with _that_, I'll just take an afternoon with a certain famous artist." She grinned when she saw Anakin's face go pale.

He glared at her. "You wouldn't."

She smiled with her hands on her swollen stomach. "I would."

Anakin's glare faded when he saw Padmé try to force a glare but failed miserably. They laughed and embraced one another.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sooo…. How do you like it? Please R&R. Don't just read my story and wait for another chapter, REVIEW! Flames _will not_ be ignored, they will be handled.

_**Spoiler**: In the next chapter, 3 months have past and Luke and Leia arrive. Anakin and Padmé had forgotten all about Abbé and Palo. But will Palo and Abbé forget about them? Will they ever understand Anakin and Padmé love eachother so dearly?_

And please also R&R my other fanfic "Do What It Do." Thanks!

-May


	7. VII: Miracles

**Naberrie Skyler: **The inner voice was not Padmé's conscience, it was her imagination that just caused the voice to just appear. And yes, their finances are settled. (In the last three months, Anakin got a job). Well, I hope this explained everything in the last chapter. I'm very sorry if it disturbed you and in the future I'll be more considerate about _all_ of my viewers.

**Eversohuggable: **Aww thank you! lol. As long as you give me, cheery comments… I _will _give you more chapters:D

**AnaDry: **Thanks! I'm hoping you'll like this chapter as much as you liked the last.

**Starwarsgeek71: **Thank you but I don't think Anakin and Padmé were ever in an alley. They were in a restroom. But I'm very glad you gave me a review!

**Title: **Temptation  
**Author:** May/Juvie  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Anakin & Padmé Skywalker leave Corusant and live in Naboo but what happens when they meet up with some unwanted people and some regretful memories. Will temptation get the best of them? AnakinPadmé. ROTS  
**Disclaimer:** I made all this up. All belongs to George Lucas!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•´¨)  
¸.·´¸.·•´¨) ¸.·•¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´·**Chapter VII: Miracles**·•

They separated as they continued to laugh. Padmé wiped tears away as she laughed harder. Anakin's laugh faded until he was just chuckling. Anakin knitted his eyebrows and chuckled once more.

"What were we laughing about?" He asked as Padmé burst into laughter again. "What?"

With Padmé's face red and tears formed in her eyes, she smiled. "I-I don't know." She said.

"Are you really going to Palo?" Anakin asked seriously.

"No!" She laughed. "Are you really going to Abbé?"

"No. But, just to make sure…"

He placed both of hands on the side of her face and kissed her lips feverishly. Padmé laughed against his mouth but closed her eyes to lose herself into the kiss. Their tongues intertwined and matted against one another. Padmé broke the kiss and feathery touched his face with her fingertips. He nervously licked his lips. "I love you, Padmé." He said passionately. "Oh gods, I love you so much."

Padmé sighed dreamily. "I love you too, Ani." He kissed her soundly on the lips. "We should probably go." She kissed him on the lips once more.

"Stop it." He murmured smiling. Padmé licked his lips.

"Stop what?" She whispered. He planted one more kiss on her lips then entwined his hands with hers. He lifted her hand to his lips then gently kissed it. She smiled warmly. When she was about to speak, he pressed his finger to her lips to silence her. She spread her lips and took the finger in her mouth. She released him and kissed his fingertip.

He sucked in a deep breath. "There's a lot of kissing in this room, isn't there?" He whispered. She laughed and set his hand on her stomach. She tilted her head up as Anakin leaned down for another kiss.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• **Three Months Later **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Anakin led Padmé on to the speeder and on their way to the nearest Naboo hospital. This was it. He was finally going to be a father. No other man can be more happy or excited than he can be. This was it. These last three months for Anakin were hell. Padmé's constant mood swings. Cravings. And her continuous arguments. _I remember that_. He chuckled as he steered the speeder with one hand and held Padmé's hand with the other. He winced as Padmé's hand tightened.

"Ahhh!" Padmé shrieked. Anakin used the force from his hand connecting to Padmé's to clam her down. It worked. Eventually, Padmé scowled at him. Anakin smiled apologetically.

**_I promise you, no more_**.

He told her through the force. Padmé nodded vigorously as she herself was trying to calm down. She grimaced as her hand rubbed her stomach. _It'll soon be over_. Anakin gently gave Padmé a confident squeeze. Taking deep breaths, Padmé widened her eyes, tightened her hand and yelled on the top of her lungs. Anakin gritted his teeth and grunted. As he turned the speeder to the street of 'Nubian Hospital', Padmé screeched a curse.

Anakin ignored the word and parked near the entrance. He hastily unbuckled his and Padmé's seatbelt. He hurriedly rushed her out of the door and led her to the building.

Once inside, she gripped his shoulder, forcing him to look at her. "Ani." Padmé said darkly. "Get me to a room or so help me god, I will tear your gorgeous face apart." She gritted her teeth and moaned. She fiercely pulled Anakin's shirt down. "Now." She growled. Anakin gulped and nodded. He had never seen Padmé this angry before! With her fuming brown eyes and tousled up hair, to him, she looked adorable as ever. And strangely, he loved it. He shook the thought and turned to the doctor running towards them.

"Doctor, we need a room." He leaned closer. "Now." He barely whispered, showing him the heavy breathing woman clutching his shoulder. The doctor flashed a radiant smile.

"Well Padmé, you look beautiful as ever." He laughed. Padmé showed no emotion but anger and pain. She just gripped Anakin's shoulder tighter. Anakin winced in pain and mouthed, 'Please.'

The doctor cleared his throat and nodded. "This way," He signaled them to follow. "Quickly."

Anakin got a hold of the hand, now, twisting his shoulder. He led her towards where the doctor was headed. _Just a few moments…_ She reminded herself. _It'll be over_. _I'll be out of this pain_. The doctor led them down to a hall, turning right, and then left. The doctor held the door out and ushered them in. "Quickly please." The coupled nodded and rushed in. The doctor looked around for any prying eyes and shut the door.

"Padmé please." He pleaded pointing to the contraption set in the middle of the room. She rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed. Anakin and the doctor helped her get on the piece of equipment. Anakin sat on the edge and supportively held her hand.

"Just lay back and try to relax." He instructed. Just then, Padmé gave a shrill scream. Anakin, using his other hand, covered his ear and widened his eyes as Padmé tightened her grip. Her screams got louder and louder. The doctor instructed Padmé to push. She did and on every push, she'd either moan or scream. Anakin, however, was having a hard time from switching his real hand to his mechanical one. He looked at his hand holding Padmé's. He grimaced when he realized he's going to need some bacta gel considering that it was swollen and red.

Padmé gripped the sheets laid underneath her as she cried out. Another agonizing stir deep down in her stomach compacted itself against her womb. Sweat covered her face, neck and chest. One final scream and she felt a massive wave of release. The room dead silent as another screeching sound filled the room. The doctor smiled, quickly cleaned the baby and wrapped the newborn in a royal blue blanket.

"It's a boy." He handed the small squirming bundle to Anakin. Padmé released Anakin's hand and sighed. Anakin beamed and caressed the baby's cheeks.

"Padmé," He breathed. "You're right." He saw a pair of blue eyes gazing up curiously at him. "It _is_ a boy."

Padmé inhaled then screamed again. Anakin looked at her with concern and turned to the doctor.

"Rodé, what's wrong?" Anakin asked. The doctor didn't seem to mind when Anakin called him by his first name.

His eyes widened. "There's another one!" He exclaimed. With Anakin's arms occupied by the baby, he cooed Padmé with every 'it's going to be alright' and 'just breathe and it'll be over.' Her hands got a grip on a handle bar and pushed harder. The pain was too much, more intense than the first one. Tearing her insides out, she pushed harder, trying to rid of the pain as soon as possible.

"I c-can't take it anymore!" Padmé shrieked. Sweat pouring down her forehead, sliding down her cheeks. She hoarsely yelled as she felt a familiar discharge. Doctor Rodé smiled, cleaned the baby and wrapped it around a cherry color blanket.

"It's a girl." He beamed. Anakin smiled happily, as he placed the baby in his other arm. Padmé, with hooded eyes, gave a small smile. The doctor rushed towards Padmé. He told Padmé to sit up. Exhaustedly, she sat up as he prepared a pillow for her back. She looked at Anakin, raising an eyebrow. Anakin smiled as he gave Padmé the baby. She looked at the baby lovingly. Small tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. The small baby slowly opened its eyes. Brown eyes stared strangely at Padmé. Padmé smiled weakly as she saw the baby's reaction.

Anakin smiled as the baby boy in his arms, stretched out his small arms to touch Anakin's face. He studied the boy. Blonde hair matted on the top of his head, big blue blinking eyes and soft lips.

"Congratulations!" Rodé exclaimed. As he was about to say something else, his beeper chimed. He sighed and scratched his head. "Well, I am to be needed elsewhere." He said. He nodded to the couple. "Anakin, Padmé. Enjoy." He smiled warmly and left the room.

"See?" Anakin wagged a finger at Padmé. "We were both right."

Padmé chuckled but gasped when she saw Anakin's left hand. "Look what I did to you!" She cleared her throat.

He rotated his hand and smiled. "It was worth it." He said as he nodded his head to the baby snuggled in her arms. She sighed and turned her attention towards the infant staring up at her. "Something wrong with your throat?" He asked.

She cleared her throat again. "Yes."

"That _was_ a loud and bothersome scream." He said.

"I'm sorry if you were bothered by my loud and bothersome screaming." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. At least I didn't have to put up with a 'you did this to me' or an 'I hate you.'" He joked. Padmé laughed.

"One, I _love_ what you did to me."

"Anything for milady."

She laughed. "And two, I would _never_ hate you." He smiled and knitted his eyebrows.

"Wait, you loved what I did to you, all that pain and anger?" He asked. "You loved all that?"

She laughed, as he looked at her dumbfounded. "No but, before that." A naughty smirk curled her lips. Anakin shook his head laughing but stopped and playfully glared at her.

"Not in front of the newborns." He whispered. "We can get to the talking _later_."

"I think you can do better than just talking Ani." Her naughty smile remained but her eyes sparkled with desire. He chuckled.

"Obviously, you have had a rough episode right now and it's best if we just"—

"Calm down. I was just fooling around." She smiled.

"You say that but your eyes tell me otherwise." He smirked. She smiled as her toes curled. Anakin smiled and laughed.

"Hey! Your toes curled." He teased. Padmé blushed.

"We've had this discussion before, do you remember?" She asked. The baby in her arms fidgeted then whimpered. Padmé's eyes turned to her. "What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"Here, give me her."

Anakin and Padmé swapped the boy for the girl.

"There we go um…?" Anakin smiled. Padmé crossed her eyebrows. "Names, we need names." Anakin reminded.

"We've discussed this too."

"I know, I know."

"Luke and"—

"Leia?" Anakin suggested.

"Sure." She smiled as Luke gurgled and stretched his hands. "Ow!" Padmé exclaimed as Luke yanked her hair. She gently swatted the fingers away and tried to look serious but Luke squealed in laughter. Padmé made an 'aw' sound and hugged the troublesome baby.

Anakin saw this and rolled his eyes as if to say 'women'. He looked down at the child in his arms. Leia was quiet and constantly smiling. But to him her smiles were adorable. Her face lit up every time she'd smile. He caressed her cheek lovingly. Leia turned her head towards his touch and closed her eyes. Anakin bit his lip in admiration.


	8. VIII: A Fuming Reunion

**Starwarsgeek71: **Thank you! Hope you like the next chapter.

**Eversohuggable: **lol. I'm glad you liked that part. Thanx for the review!

**waiting4haykin: **lol, I think you were mistaken. Babies are born with their parents genes. Since Padmé has brown eyes, Leia had inherited them. Not _all_ babies are born with blue eyes. Didn't you know this?

**Naberrie Skyler: **Thank you and you are right. Palo and Abbé, they're very unpredictable. In this chapter, there's going to be a little twist so I suggest you brace yourself.

**Title: **Temptation  
**Author:** May/Juvie  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Anakin & Padmé Skywalker leave Corusant and live in Naboo but what happens when they meet up with some unwanted people and some regretful memories. Will temptation get the best of them? AnakinPadmé. ROTS  
**Disclaimer:** I made all this up. Copyright © of George Lucas.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•´¨)  
¸.·´¸.·•´¨) ¸.·•¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´·**Chapter VIII: A Fuming Reunion**·•

"She must stay here." Rodé finished explaining to Anakin. "Only for three days." Anakin turned to the glass, where Luke and Leia slept peacefully.

Anakin sighed and smiled. "Alright— _only _if I can stay."

Rodé let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine! Do whatever you want!" He nearly yelled. "_But_," He pointed a finger at him. "You need to let her rest."

Anakin, amused by his outburst, laughed. "Doctor Rodé, always the 'dependable' one." He teased.

"Don't start with me Anakin." He warned. "You know how I get when I'm agitated."

"Yes, I can always see the vain popping out of your neck." He pointed to his neck. "Uh-oh, it has already begun!" He taunted and laughed as Rodé quirked an eyebrow up.

"I mean it, Anakin." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "I'm just so… happy." He chuckled. Rodé smiled and nodded. As Anakin quiet down, he set his hand on his shoulder. "I will take good care of her." He smiled brightly. The doctor laughed and hugged him. Once he let go, he placed both of his hands on Anakin's shoulders.

"I know you will." He patted Anakin on the back. His comlink chimed again. "I must go." He smiled apologetically. He released Anakin and walked away. Anakin bit his lips and stared at the twins for a longer moment. He shakes his head in disbelief. _I am the luckiest man in the galaxy_. He thought to himself. Why wouldn't he be? He has a loving wife, a successful job, and two beautiful children. He grinned when he saw Luke's little hand stretch out but shock to see him barely lifting a blanket up in midair. _He's force sensitive! _Anakin looked around and turned his attention back to Luke. Anakin curled a finger, causing the blanket to float back down. Anakin knitted his eyebrows. _He is so strong with the force_.

"And he's not even trained." He murmured. A shaky sigh passed through his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair. _What of Leia?_ He looked in Leia's direction. She was sleeping. Anakin reached out in the force and sensed she was the same. Anakin bewildered and ecstatic at once, stared at them with loving eyes. _Oh sweet force, I am truly the luckiest man… _ever.

A blonde nurse with glasses and a clipboard came up to him. "Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes?" He turned to look at her. "Oh, what do you want now Abbé?"

Abbé stepped back, obviously hurt. Anakin took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sorry." He apologized not looking at her.

Not knowing how to answer, she looked around nervously. "Um… you may go see your wife now." She finally said.

"Thank you." He looked at her. Abbé stared back. Suddenly memories of her declaring her guilt in the Art museum flashed through his mind and he looked away with disgust. He passed by her and walked towards Padmé's room.

While Abbé raised up an eyebrow and looked at the two babies. She snorted. _Brats_. She browsed the area, placed the clipboard under her arm and took out a needle. She flicked the bottom and smiled menacingly.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"When am I going home?" She asked while Anakin rubbed her hand and squeezed her arm.

"Three days." He answered.

"Three days? Am I supposed to just sit on this bed for three days?" She asked.

He laughed. "Yes, but I'll be here."

Padmé scoffed. "What am I suppose to do with _you_?" She smiled mischievously. Anakin laughed. He kissed her lips and leaned in for another one. His eyes closed with passion. As her hand snaked behind his head, bringing him closer. Her tongue slid across his and gently suckled his bottom lip. Anakin's eyes flew up and broke the kiss. He swallowed hard and looked at Padmé.

"Ani," She touched his shoulder "What's wrong?"

He looked at the floor then smiled at Padmé. "Nothing. I'll be right back." He got up.

Padmé grabbed his arm, nonplussed. "There's nothing wrong?" She asked. Anakin smiled and kissed her soundly.

"I'll be right back." He repeated before walking out of the door. Padmé sat back down and prayed her husband wouldn't do anything hazardous. She sunk her teeth down her lip and gnawed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Abbé struggled to inject the needle in Luke's arm. She grabbed his arm again and only stuck in the pointer. "Hold still you little"—

Luke giggled then, with his foot, he kicked the needle right off her hands. "Sith!" She cursed before crawling on the floor, searching. She saw the needle on top of a foot. She closed her eyes and slowly looked up to whom the foot belonged. She smiled nervously before hastily standing up.

"Anakin!" She said with a surprised tone. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with your"—

He silenced her by picking up the indicator on the floor and holding it in front of her with a questioning stare. Abbé widened her eyes and laughed nervously.

"That's j- just medicine for the um… children." She chuckled.

Anakin faked a smiled. "What in sith's hell is your problem!" He yelled.

Abbé jumped by the tone of his voice. "M-my problem?" She questioned.

"Why are you even trying this?" Anakin asked, blood boiling his veins. "You know how much trouble you can be in."

Abbé scoffed. "The doctor will never believe"—

"Oh, not with the hospital wing." He moved closer as she stepped back. "But with me." His icy cold stare replaced by a wide shock stare. Her eyes turned sith yellow then reverted back to blue. He stepped back and glared at her. She smirked.

"Just stay out of my life." He voice low, barely above a whisper. "If I catch you anywhere around me or my family," He pointed a finger at her. "I'll kill you myself." The tone in his voice wiped the smirk off her face. She gave him a small nod. Anakin went over to the babies cribs and took them both in each arm. He looked at Abbé with a scowl and threw her needle to her feet.

Abbé picked up the indicator and watch him exit the room. She looked down, ashamed. She slowly picked up her head and a sly smiled formed her lips. A plan already forming in her head. She smirked and dropped the needle on the floor, where it smashed into a thousand pieces. _He'll be mine now_.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **I have noticed that a few of my readers are 18 and under, I thank them for reviewing my fanfic but this story is rated **M** for **Mature**, which means, contains content suitable for mature teens and older. Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16. Why am I bringing this up? The next chapter will contain a sex scene. So I suggest for those of you, 18 or older to stay away from this fanfic. Thank you.

**_Small _Author's Note: **I know what you're all thinking… Abbé is losing her mind!

-May


	9. IX: My Love

**Title: **Temptation  
**Author:** May/Juvie  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Anakin & Padmé Skywalker leave Corusant and live in Naboo but what happens when they meet up with some unwanted people and some regretful memories. Will temptation get the best of them? AnakinPadmé. ROTS.  
**Warnings:** Aggressive Sex, Sexual Language, and Light BDSM.  
**Disclaimer:** I made all this up. Copyright © of George Lucas.

•´¨)  
¸.·´¸.·•´¨) ¸.·•¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´·**Chapter IX: My Love**·•

Anakin walked in with the two babies snuggled in his muscular arms. Padmé sighed in relief and smiled warmly. Anakin had to fake a smile, hiding from the rage boiling up inside him. He handed Leia to her and he cradled Luke with his other arm.

"Is that what you did?" Padmé asked. "You had me all worried, for nothing?" She chuckled.

Anakin sighed. "No, not nothing."

Padmé gave him a skeptical look. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Abbé." He started. "That's what's wrong."

"What did she do?" Padmé asked.

He deeply sighed. "No, you don't want to hear it."

"Tell me." She ordered.

He looked at her. "She tried to poison our kids." He confessed.

Padmé's jaw tightened. "She what?" She said through gritted teeth.

"She tried to kill Luke and Leia." He said slowly.

"And you didn't do anything about it?" Padmé asked.

"I couldn't just kill her in a hospital, Padmé." He explained. "I just threatened her."

Padmé's eyes flashed with anger. "Bitch." She said under her breath. Anakin was surprised by her choice of words but stayed quiet. "Is she_ that_ desperate? To have you, I mean."

"She can't have me, Padmé." He started. "You know that."

"I know but," She started to weep. "Why would she want to murder our children?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He reached out a hand to caress her cheek.

She bit her lips. "What if tries to do it again?" She asked. "What if she succeeds?"

He shook his head. "She wont." He assured. "I'll make sure of it." His own eyes flickered with anger.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Four Days Later_

Padmé looked at Anakin, humorously while Anakin used the force to pick up Luke and Leia. The giggling sounds they made were like music to Padmé's ears. Just yesterday, she had been complaining about how not enough rest she had with Luke, Leia and Anakin. Especially the sound of laughter when she was finally relaxing. Now, all she wanted to do was stand there and watch them fool around. She smiled pleasantly when Anakin picked up Luke and Leia in each arm.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized. "I didn't know we were disturbing you."

"You weren't." She said. Anakin smiled back. He turned his attention to Leia when she yawned and rubbed her eyes while Luke just snuggled into his father's arm. "Well, at least _some_ people want sleep." She laughed.

"I'll just, put these two to bed." He said. He passed by her smiling mischievously. Padmé sighed and rolled her eyes. _I won't be having sleep tonight… _She thought as she walked back to their bedchamber and hid underneath the covers. She closed her eyes and immediately fell to a deep slumber.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Padmé awoke by feeling a pair of familiar lips on her neck, nibbling and suckling. She groaned silently. Anakin slid the straps off her shoulders and kissed the exposed skin shown to him. Padmé hands slithered to Anakin's hair and grabbed a handful. Anakin took the hem of her nightgown and pulled it over her head, leaving her bare-naked. Anakin gazed at her loving bodice. Padmé's droopy eyes glanced at Anakin's hungry ones. Anakin slowly ran his hands on her slightly swollen belly to her large full breasts. He knitted his eyebrows. Padmé smiled warmly at his reaction.

"They're swollen, Ani." She whispered. In all of her experiences with Anakin, never had he stared at her with such fascination. It made her even wetter as she was already. Anakin nodded slowly as he lightly pinched the pointy taunt nipples. Padmé gasped at the tingling senses she missed so much.

"What are they swollen with?" Anakin asked huskily. He leaned over and took one of the pouting nipples in his mouth. Padmé moaned and rubbed her legs against his. He pulled back and smiled. "Oh." He chuckled. "That."

Padmé blushed and sat up to kiss him. Anakin's tongue dove into her mouth, dueling with her tongue. Padmé slanted her head and deepened the kiss. Anakin gingerly grasped her hand and placed it around his length. Padmé stoked it like any time she had done before. Anakin smothered a groan in her mouth. She slowly laid back down, breaking the kiss, she lightly bit on Anakin's bottom lip, bringing him down with her. She spread her legs, letting him enter the cradle of her hips. Padmé let go of Anakin's penis and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Anakin grabbed his cock with one hand and rubbed the tip of her entrance. Just when he was about to push himself in, Padmé stopped him. "Anakin." She pressed her palm against his bare chest. "I-I don't know if t-this was a good idea." She stammered.

"You're afraid." Anakin replied. He stepped back, confused. "Of me?"

"No… not of you but," She paused trying to find the right words. "Of what we do."

Anakin shook his head. "Of what we do? What exactly do we do?" He asked.

"Don't you think we do it pretty…?" She trailed off.

"Rough?" Anakin finished for her. Padmé nodded. "And what are you afraid of?"

"What if I can possibly get… hurt." She managed to say.

Anakin's lopsided grin immediately gave Padmé to regret stopping their encounter. "I would _never_ hurt you. You know this, you knew this all along." He paused. "What are you really afraid of?"

Padmé looked down and shook her head. "You're going to think I'm stupid."

"Try me." He whispered.

She sighed. "I just had the twins, don't you think we need more time? I mean, if we go at it right now I could probably get pregnant again." She said.

Anakin licked his lips. "You're afraid, you'll get pregnant again?" He asked.

She felt silly. He was her husband, she shouldn't have been thinking about this. "Well, not really. I would really love to have another child but, what I had just experienced the last couple of days…" She trailed off. "I don't know if I want to go through that again."

Anakin tilted her chin up. "You won't have to go through that." He murmured against her lips. "I'll make you forget, what that ever felt like." He kissed her. "Please Padmé. Let me make you forget." He kissed the side of her mouth, which made her shiver. Padmé wanted to nod, to throw him on the edge of the bed and ravish him. "Please."

"Make me forget Anakin." She rasped. "Make love to me." She kissed him once more. Anakin pressed his penis into her hot moist cavern. He grabbed her hips and slowly pushed her down. Padmé gasped in pleasure. Anakin kissed the tip of her nose and whispered, "I love you." He moved against her and so did she. Padmé hugged him tightly. He plunged into her again and again. Padmé moaned and gasped with every thrust.

Padmé thought enough was enough. "Harder." She breathed against his neck. "Ooh… much faster."

Anakin obeyed. He plunged harder and faster. Padmé whimpered as this new feeling gave her clitoris a scream of pleasure and excitement all at once. Anakin grunted once in a while but all he did was whisper sweet nothings into her hair. Padmé bit her lip, clawing at his back with each thrust. Anakin said nothing about it. He laid her back against the mattress and slammed into her. The bed jumping at every move they made. Padmé turned him over and straddled him. She began riding him harder and faster than before. Anakin felt his testicles tighten as he felt Padmé reaching her climax as well. Anakin lifted his knees, beckoning Padmé closer. Anakin groaned in pleasure as Padmé reached her high point, her walls tightened and milking him. Anakin's body answered by spurting his seed in her long shuddering thrusts. Anakin flipped her over, so that she was next to him. Her head hid in the crook of his neck and she closed her eyes. Anakin looked at Padmé, who just had fallen asleep, he pulled the covers over the two of them and his eyes closed instantly.


	10. X: No Worries

**Author's Note: **_I'm so sorry this took so long! It's just that I was doing three other stories, **Sexy Love**, **It Breaks My Heart**,& **Save Me From Myself**_. _They're all coming soon and I wanted a head start on them_. _I also had a computer problem and had to erase every single thing from my hard drive_. _I apologize and I'm working on chapter 11 as you read this… enjoy the story! _

**Title: **Temptation  
**Author:** May/Juvie  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Anakin & Padmé Skywalker leave Corusant and live in Naboo but what happens when they meet up with some unwanted people and some regretful memories. Will temptation get the best of them? AnakinPadmé. ROTS.  
**Warnings:** Aggressive Sex, Sexual Language, and Light BDSM.  
**Disclaimer:** I made all this up. Copyright © of George Lucas.

•´¨)  
¸.·´¸.·•´¨) ¸.·•¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´·**Chapter X: No Worries**·•

Anakin awoke from his slumber as he found Padmé brushing his hair back, sighing contently. He smiled while his eyes were still closed. Padmé kissed his lips soundly and continued ran her fingers through his hair. She shook her head in thought. _How did I find such a handsome husband?_ She wondered. She cupped his cheek and studied his nose, lips, and his closed eyelids. _My little Ani_. She sighed as she remembered the say she met him. His blonde short hair, his round pink cheeks and his beautifully made smile. The memory of when he was 19 crossed her mind. Padmé bit her lips. He was so handsome! It was hard not to throw him down and ravish him. _It was hard not tearing my eyes from him_. She rolled her eyes and smiled brightly. _He's _my _angel_. She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Anakin mumbled. Padmé giggled.

"The day we met." She replied. Anakin lifted one eye open and smiled.

"Why would you remember such a thing?" He asked. Padmé giggled.

She shrugged "I don't know… it's very hard not to remember it and you were cute!" She exclaimed. Anakin smiled and shook his head.

"You were always beautiful." He said passionately. "And you still are." He cupped her cheek. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a mind blowing kiss. Anakin's tongue quickly swept under hers, she moaned and moved her head sideways to deepen the kiss. Anakin concentrated on how her lips moved in a slow motion against his. Anakin gently nipped her bottom lip as she lightly bit on his tongue. Anakin forced out a growl and flipped her over slowly. Padmé rubbed her hands over his smooth tan chest. Anakin broke the kiss and stiffened. Padmé looked at him through tired eyes.

"What is it?" She asked softly. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Luke and Leia." He explained. Padmé gently pushed him off her and sat up, with a concerned look on her face.

"Are they hurt? Are-are they o-okay?" She stammered. Anakin softly cupped her shoulders.

"No, no… everything's alright… they're just awake," He explained as she sighed in relief. "And hungry." He added with a smile. Padmé slapped his shoulder playfully, got up and walked towards the fresher.

"You're not going nude, are you?" He asked mischievously. Padmé emerged from the restroom and to Anakin's disappointment, she wore a robe. He poked his lip out. "Pity… I would've had fun with you right now." He got up, walked towards the dresser, put on some trousers and followed Padmé out the room. They walked forward but stopped in front of a bookcase. Anakin took a book out from the far corner, took it out, and pressed some kind of button just like Anakin programmed it. He invented this contraption for the twin's protection. Ever since the 'Abbé' incident, Padmé has been paranoid every time Anakin would mention the twins.

The door opened automatically and they entered. Padmé gave a smile as she saw Luke and Leia's little eyes open before her. She raced towards their bunks and lifted Luke in the air. Anakin did the same with Leia. The twins squealed in delight and excitement. Anakin and Padmé cradled them back down. Padmé kissed Luke's nose as Anakin blew raspberries to Leia's tummy. Padmé saw this and knitted her eyebrows. "Anakin!" She scolded. Anakin removed his lips from Leia's stomach and smiled at Padmé.

He shrugged. "I forgot." He replied as Padmé rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Luke. Anakin looked over at her and saw her eyes full of love and admiration. He smiled.

"Hey," He called. She looked at him. "Wanna go somewhere… you know… with the twins?" He asked hopefully although he already knew the answer. Padmé stood there, thinking.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Anakin lifted his head, surprised. "You will?" He asked. Padmé nodded.

"Sure… but just… you know." She drew her attention to the twins. Anakin got closer to her and nodded.

"Of course, angel." He reasoned. "I'll always be at their side… and yours." At that moment he squeezed her bottom. Padmé gasped, jaw dropping.

"You little nymph." She accused. Anakin smirked and went over to Leia's side of the crib and placed her there.

"Only _your_ nymph, my sweet." He teased. Padmé shook her head, amusedly. _This dinner will be interesting…_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I'm sorry if this piece was too short! Please R&R!

_Flames will not be ignored, they will be **handled**_.

-May


End file.
